<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you by justwhatialwayswanted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658043">i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/justwhatialwayswanted'>justwhatialwayswanted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>poetries [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, less depressing than my previous adventures tho, more things inspired by the pandemic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/justwhatialwayswanted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i miss you in so many ways and so many moments like i miss being outside on a sunny afternoon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>poetries [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i miss waking up and driving to you</p><p>i miss waiting in my car outside your house as you put shoes on and tell your cat goodbye</p><p>and i miss you sitting in the passenger seat with a map on your phone to the place we picked out</p><p>i miss driving through a crowded parking lot with you looking for a space</p><p>and laughing about that time i stopped at a green light</p><p>and pushing our sunglasses back from our faces as we open the doors</p><p>i miss sitting across from you and drinking black coffee that never ends</p><p>holding a menu, picking something sugary i'll regret in a few hours when i crash, knowing it and not caring and always, always more coffee</p><p>comfortable silences because we've never had to talk</p><p>wondering how many people around us assume we're on a date because anyone could see we love each other</p><p>we love each other</p><p>and then leaving, driving you back to your house, louder and funnier than before because we're really awake now</p><p>that hug right after you take off your seatbelt</p><p>and then you close the car door behind you.</p><p>see you tomorrow.</p><p>tell your cat i said hi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi yes i miss my friend's cat</p><p>thank you for reading!!! and supporting my endeavor to somehow turn ao3 into a massive poetry hub because i don't feel like figuring out how to post somewhere else</p><p>UPDATE: now crossposted on tumblr @justwhatialwayswanted-poetries! check it out for short poems/excerpts/posts about new updates!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>